UNTITLED! sequel
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: UNTITLED versi Kyu. "Setelah mengkhianatinya, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?" KYUMIN and HENMIN fic..


**UNTITLED sequel**

**By :** JunJunMinnie

**Pairings :** among Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Henry,Zhou Mi

**Ini sequelnya Untitled. Versi Kyuhyun..^^**

**Lagi ada ide nih…^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuhyun POV<strong>

Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengannya…Bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kucintai. Tapi..aku mengkhianatinya, aku mengkhianatinya demi kesenangan sementara. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan berat ke sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul ini.

**# FlashBack #**

_"Hyungg! Aku sangat mencintaimu,kau tau? Maukah menjadi pacarku? Maukah?" aku berlutut di depan namja yang kucintai ini. Namja manis yang berdiri di depanku terbengong._

_Aku jadi takut akan jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Apakah aku akan ditolak? Tiddaakkk!_

_"Uhm..Kyu.." namja itu mulai berbicara._

_"Hyung saranghae!" teriakku. Aku hanya takut mendengar jawabannya. Tapi aku ingin jawaban. Jawabannya harus iya! Iya! Ga boleh engga. Kalo engga aku nangis nih! (Apa sih Kyu?)_

_"Kyu..nado saranghae.."_

_Tuh kan! AKu ditto- …eh? Nado kan? Nado saranghae katanya? Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya dan dengan segera kuangkat tubuhnya yang mungil namun berisi itu dan.._

_"HEI! SEMUANYA…DIA NAMJACHINGUKU! DIA…LEE SUNGMIN! ADALAH NAMJACHINGUKU!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan bahagia sambil menunjukkan Sungmin ke semua orang yang lewat._

_"Kyu..aku malu.." Sungmin memprotes kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seperti anak-anak._

_"Malu apa,hyung? Pokoknya saranghae!" Kyuhyun terus berlari meskipun wajah Sungmin sudah memerah karena meminta turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun._

**# FlashBackEnd #**

Lagi- lagi kugelengkan kepalaku yang tidak bisa focus pada jalanan yang ramai. Bisa-bisa aku tertabrak mobil kalau begini.. Tapi, aku mengingatnya lagi, hari dimana aku menjadi pacar Sungmin-hyung. Hari dimana aku sangat bahagia seakan duniaku sudah beputar 360 derajat.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di dalam restoran, kucari seseorang yang sangat kucintai itu. Dan kutemukan ia duduk di ujung ruangan, sendiri, masih seperti dulu.

"Sungmin-hyung.." panggilku. Lalu dengan manisnya ia menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum.

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke arah dia dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Annyeong, hyung.." aku tersenyum pada hyung termanisku ini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang, aku mulai gelisah.

**# FlashBack #**

_"Kyunnie, ini calon suamimu, Zhou Mi.." eomma Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Zhou Mi pada Kyuhyun._

_"Mwo? Si koala ini calon suamiku eomma? Tapi eomma!" Kyuhyun melihat Zhou Mi yang sangat ia kenal sejak dulu. Sebenarnya eomma tidak perlu memperkenalkan Zhou Mi pada Kyuhyun lagi, toh keluarga mereka sudah dekat sejak dulu._

_"Sudah ya, eomma pengen mengobrol dengan eommanya Mimi nih.." eomma langsung kabur._

_"Heh! Koala! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Menyebalkan sekali!" Kyuhyun merengut._

_"Yeh, Kyunnie…jangan begitu dong…aku kan usaha juga…toh kamu juga seneng kan kalo ama aku…" Zhou Mi menggoda Kyuhyun._

_"Apa sih, Mi? Aku kan udah punya Sungmin-hyung! Sungmin-hyung!" Kyuhyun melotot ke arah Zhou Mi._

_"Kenapa? Kadang-kadang aku berguna kan? Ngaku aja deh.." Zhou Mi menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun._

_"Heh! Lu tuh berguna buat ngasih alibi sama eomma doang kalo aku main di warnet sampe larut malem tau!" Kyuhyun menyikut Zhou Mi dengan keras._

_"Terserah deh…Pokoknya aku ga bakal nyerah sampe hatimu berpaling,Kyuuu.."Zhou Mi terkikik mendengar suaranya yang aneh saat memanggil Kyuhyun._

**# FlashBackEnd #**

Aduh..gara-gara terhasut Zhou Mi waktu itu, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat mata Sungmin-hyung yang indah ini dengan mantap.

"Kyu…ada yang ingin kubicarakan.." tiba-tiba namja yang dikenal bernama Lee Sungmin itu bersuara.

Aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Jawablah sesuatu, Kyu..Katakan sesuatu!

"Nae,Minnie-hyung?" wajahku pucat, entah kenapa rasa bersalah selalu merasukkiku ketika menatap wajahnya.

**# FlashBack #**

_"Kenapa aku harus menemanimu belanja sih?" Kyuhyun merengut sambil berjalan di sebuah supermarket bersama Zhou Mi._

_"Karena kau namjachinguku.." Zhou Mi menanggapi dengan santai sambil terkekeh._

_"Berisik ah!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus._

_"Berisik tapi kok malu-malu gitu Kyu?" Zhou Mi melihat muka Kyuhyun yang memang sudah memerah._

_"Apaan sih,Mi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang merasa jantungnya berdebar ketika bersama Zhou Mi, memang sih cuma kadang-kadang._

_Drrtt…Aigoo!_

_"Kyu..HP mu bunyi!" Zhou Mi berkata kepada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang menelponnya di layarnya. Sungminnniehyung._

_Astaga!_

**# FlashBackEnd #**

"Ah..tidak usah tegang begitu,Kyu…" Sungmin tersenyum manis kepadaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa rileks sekarang. Ototku sudah menengang 100x lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Aku selalu merasa bersalah dan bersalah saat melihat Minnie hyung yang selalu baik padaku ini.

**# FlashBack #**

_"Maaf,hyung..aku lagi banyak kerjaan..!" Kyuhyun langsung menutup telepon Sungmin._

_Tok Tok Tok.._

_"Masuk saja Zhou Mi..tidak dikunci kok.." Kyuhyun menyalakan TV di kamarnya._

_"Ayo kita maen game, Kyu.." Zhou Mi langsung melompat ke ranjangku dan mengambil stick PS._

_"Ya.." tanpa rasa bersalah Kyuhyun bermain dengan Zhou Mi semalaman tanpa memikirkan Sungmin sedikitpun._

_**# FlashBackEnd #**_

Rasanya malu kalau mengingat-ngingat hal itu. Aku tentu sangat bodoh waktu itu sampai tidak mengindahkan namja yang benar-benar kucintai ini. Benar-benar bodoh.

"Ya…begini.." Sungmin memulai kata-katanya.

"Maaf ini pesanannya..Silahkan menikmati…" yeojya pelayan mengantarkan minuman pesanan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah,terima kasih.." Sungmin tersenyum kepada yeojya tadi,yeojya tadi langsung kabur dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal yeojya tadi san menyumpahinya dalam hati,APA LU YEOJYA SIALAN!

**# FlashBack #**

_"Sungmin-hyung hanya milikku!" teriakku pada yeojya yang menembak Sungmin-hyung._

_"Ta-ta.."_

_"Apa? Ga ada deh!" aku berteriak tepat di telinga yeojya itu. Darahku sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Apa-apaan yeojya itu? Bikin kesal saja. Kutarik Sungmin-hyung pergi dari tempat itu._

_"Hyung…kau adalah milikku..mengerti?" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin._

_"Arraseo, Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum dan balik memeluk Kyuhyun._

**# FlashBackEnd #**

Betapa bodohnya aku telah mengkhianati cintanya yang begitu besar padaku. Dan sekarang aku sangat menyesal karena sebenarnya aku sangat mencintainya.

Satu kata yang selalu ingin kuucapkan. HYUNG, KEMBALILAH PADAKU, AKU MASIH MENCINTAIMU..

Kalau itu bisa kukatakan.

"Ah…pertama-tama…aku minta maaf dulu karena telah menyita waktumu…aku yakin kau sangat terganggu…" Sungmin tersenyum meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah..hyung…aku tidak merasa terganggu" jawab Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Sungmin. _'Minnie-hyung..kau tidak pernah mengangguku ..tidak pernah,kau bahkan selalu kubutuhkan..aku butuh kau,hyung..'_

"Hmm…bagaimana hubunganmu dengan namja itu,Kyu? Sekarang kau pasti sangat bahagia ya?" Sungmin tersenyum lagi pada Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun bedebar-debar.

"..ah…Hyung…mian…"

"Oh…kau tidak usah minta maaf,Kyu…aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu.."

**# FlashBack #**

_"Hyung tolong jangan menghindariku..aku minta maaf…dia hanya.." aku mengejar-ngejar Sungmin hyung yang terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkanku._

_"Maaf, siapa ya?" Sungmin hyung berpura-pura bertanya padahal aku bisa melihat dari matanya kalau hatinya sedang terluka. Sungmin-hyungku._

_"Hyung..aku mohon hyung..hyung harus pikir-pikir lagi tentang hubungan kita..masa—"_

_"Maaf, Kyu..aku sedang sibuk.." Sungmin hyung langsung berlari meninggalkan aku yang masih terbengong. Sakit. Keputusan yang kuambil ternyata Salah Besar. Keputusan mencurangi dan mengkhianati Sungmin hyung._

**# FlashBackEnd #**

Aku harus mengatakannya lagi. Aku masih ingin bersama Sungmin-hyung.

"Tidak,hyung…aku benar-benar menyesal..bisakah…" Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin. _'Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi,hyung!' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…aku akan menikah…"

**DUARRR~**

Rasanya Kyuhyun tersambar petir…'Apa?Menikah'

"Aa…aa..aapa?..me..men..menikah? dengan si..si siapa,hyung?" Tanpa sadar keringat Kyuhyun sudah mengalir, hatinya sakit mendengar pernyataan Sungmin.

"Aa…dengan Henry-ah…" Sungmin tersenyum malu.

"Mwo?..Henry?Henry Lau?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Yea…kau kenal Henry…?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengenal Henry,padahal ia sama sekali belum memperkenalkan Henry pada Kyuhyun.

"Er…dia..dia..saudara sepupu Zhou Mi..namja China itu…" Kyuhyun menunduk, ia memang sudah mengenal Henry dan keluarganya sangat dekat dengan keluarga Zhou Mi.

Aku ingat saat Henry mengatakan kalau ia akan menikah. Apa artinya ia akan menikah dengan Sungmin-hyung?

Drrttt~ HP Sungmin berbunyi tanda adanya telepon.

"Yoboseyo?" Sungmin menjawab telepon tersebut.

"…"

"Nado sarangheyo, Henry-ah.." Sungmin tersenyum dan membuat sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun kaku.

"…"

"Arra! Yah! Kau menelponku hanya untuk menginterogasiku hah?" Sungmin membercandai Henry.

"…"

"Ne, chagi..Bye~" Sungmin menggunakan bahasa inggris dan tentu saja Kyuhyun menyadari kalau itu adalah Henry yang ia kenal. Henry tidak pernah mengucapkan bye dengan bahasa lain selain inggris.

"Maaf,Kyu…aku harus kembali bekerja..aku harap kau bisa datang pada hari pernikahanku.." Sungmin tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar café.

**GREPP~**

Tangan Sungmin digenggam kuat oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik dan bertanya .."ada apa lagi,Kyu?"

"Hyung..aku…jangan menikah…" kata-kata Kyuhyun tepotong-potong dan menghasilkan makna yang tidak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu,Kyu? Kau tidak perlu bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini..?" Sungmin mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera menarik tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terluka di café itu.

Aku tak dapat berpikir apapun. Selain menahannya. Perlakuan yang sia-sia.

**End ato TBC?**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong..aku bikin sequel nih^^<strong>

**Tapi ceritanya ga nyambung" amat sih ama aslinya. jadi masih bisa dinikmati..^^**

**Oyah..**

**Yang punya FB..**

**Please banget bantu Jun yaa!**

**Like page ini yaa..! Kanshamida banget.**

.com/pages/Super-Junior-ELF-1/165550066865168

**Kanshamida banget..^^!**


End file.
